


Otage

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Réflexions de Maedhros lorsqu'il est prisonnier.





	Otage

Je me sentais mal. J’avais l’impression de n’être qu’un objet, une monnaie d’échange. Moringotto se servait de moi comme d’un otage, afin de contraindre mes frères à lui donner le trône des Noldor, ce qui reviendrait à réduire notre peuple en esclavage. J’espérais que quelqu’un me délivrerait, sans que cela ne nécessite pareille extrémité. Je refusais que les miens deviennent les esclaves de ce monstre. Je préférais encore subir mille tortures, subir d’atroces souffrances jusqu’à la fin des temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit il y a des années et retrouvé par hasard.


End file.
